The principal purpose of Clinical Protocol and Data Management Shared Resource (hereinafter referred to as the Clinical Trials Office, or CTO) is to provide a central Cancer Institute resource to coordinate and facilitate all cancer-related clinical research within the physically and administratively diverse patient care facilities and services of NYU School of Medicine, and to facilitate liaison with external co-investigators and cooperative groups, federal agencies, and the pharmaceutical industry. The CTO provides four essential services - Regulatory and Administrative, Research Nursing, Data Management and Informatics - to investigators. This provides a structured network of support services to clinical investigators and is a contact point for the public seeking information about oncology clinical trials and patient care. The unit is staffed with 28.5 FTE's and occupies 4,600 sq. ft. in the Bellevue Hospital Center.